This Star Shines For Me
by emerald eye angel
Summary: A year after her adventure in Neverland, Wendy is having trouble shaking her thoughts of Peter. On the night of the one year anniversary, Wendy returns to Neverland. What changes will be awaiting her?
1. the beginning

It was a crisp, cold night. The stars twinkled in the evening sky like diamond dust. Wendy stood at the open window, oblivious to the icy air flowing through the window. Her eyes were set on a distant star that always seemed to shine for her alone.

"Oh, Peter..." she whispered, barely audible. "Please. Please come back." She sighed softly and closed the window, taking care to leave it open a crack. There was a loud clamor coming from the hall as her brothers spilled into the room. She smiled lightly at the group of them. In the past year since the Darling's had adopted the Lost Boys, they had quickly become fine young boys. But they were still the carefree, happy boys they had been when Wendy, John, and Michael had first encountered them in Neverland. Wendy's thoughts strayed back to the night Peter had taken the three of them away. Had it already been a year since their adventure ended? Before she could brood on the subject, one of the twins pulled on her dress, and asked for a story.

Wendy smiled wearily and sat in a rocking chair near the window to begin her story. She was not as animated as before; she no longer had the energy to re-enact sword fights and escapes from pirate dungeons. The boys gathered around her and listened to her story, hanging on every word as Wendy spoke softly. Her eyes became distant and her voice monotonous as she went on. She ended the story with a kiss and a happily ever after. She then rose slowly and kissed all the boys good-night. She ruffled one of the twin's hair and shut the door behind her as she walked out of the nursery to her new room down the hall.

"Why is Wendy so gloomy?" Nibs asked aloud. "Do you think she misses Peter?" Tootles offered. John, the eldest of the boys, shook his head slightly. "Mother says that Wendy will outgrow it, it's an adolescent thing. Sure, we all miss Peter, but I think it's a different kind of feeling for Wendy." The twins and Michael didn't quite understand what John meant, but the older boys nodded knowingly. "Well, I hope she gets over it soon, or I'll start to miss her," one of the twins said sleepily. John sighed and turned the lamps down as they all settled in for sleep.

Alone in her new room, Wendy sat on her bed in silence. She glanced around her surroundings, and detested it. Everything about this room was cold and unfamiliar, it was too… adult. She yearned to be back in the nursery.

Sitting on her lap was a small wooden box. She opened it and took out the acorn attached to a chain. She never wore it in front of anyone, the only time she wore her kiss from Peter was when she slept. Just in case Peter ever came back for her, she wanted to show to him that she still held his kiss close to her heart.

She put the necklace on, and cried herself to sleep.

-

Well, this is my first Peter Pan fiction. I don't really know where this story is going to go, so we'll just have to see as the next chapters come to me! 


	2. chapter one

Outside the nursery window, a shimmering light appeared. It was very late, and all of the boys were fast asleep. The window suddenly was heaved up by a boy wearing an outfit of leaves and vines. He stood on the windowsill for a moment, then motioned to the ball of light next to him to be quiet. Silently, he floated across the room, gazing at the sleeping occupants. Tightly held in the strange boy's fist was a silver thimble and he searched the room for the owner of the thimble.

After looking into every bed, he turned to his fairy with a puzzled look upon his face. He descended to the floor and got on his hands and knees to look under the bed. The bed he was currently searching under was Tootles and Tinker Bell couldn't help herself; she gave the husky boy a tiny slap in the face. Of course, a fairy slap wouldn't hurt very much, but Tootles felt it all the same and sat bolt upright. Peter, the boy currently searching under Tootles' bed, jumped up, smacking his head on the bed frame.

"Peter?" Tootles said incredulously. Peter stood upright and placed his hands self assuredly upon his hips. "Peter! It is you! Everyone, wake up! Peter has come back!" Tootles exclaimed. The rest of the boys began to stir and as they awoke, they stared with shock at Peter standing in front of them. Then they all jumped out of bed and rushed around him.

Peter laughed at the attention and greeted his old comrades with a big grin. Then, looking around, he said "Lost Boys, where is Wendy?" Curly stepped forward. "Um, Peter, she's been moved out of the nursery. She now has her own room down the hall... and we are no longer the Lost Boys, we are Darling children now." Peter's face grew dark as he said angrily "What? Why would she want to leave the nursery? How is she supposed to tell stories, and protect her younger brothers, and you will ALWAYS be the Lost Boys, and... what on earth are you guys wearing?" The former Lost Boys began to blush because although it was quite proper for young boys to wear night dresses to bed, the look on Peter's face told them that he thought they looked like a group of girls.

Peter took long strides quickly to the window. The boys followed him, begging him not to leave so soon. He turned around, his hands resting on the frame of the window. "I wish I had left sooner," he spat. "You left Neverland a year tomorrow, and look how you've changed. I'm ashamed to say that I once fought beside all of you." Before flying out the window, he hurled a small silver object at the group. The tiny thimble bounced and rolled under a bookshelf.

The boys stood in a ragged circle, not saying a word at first, then they all began to speak at once. The twins began to cry, John and Curly argued over whether or not they should tell Wendy about the visit, Nibs and Tootles discussed Tinker Bell's mischievous behavior, and Michael stood quietly, gazing at the spot he alone had seen the thimble go.

Finally, it was decided that it would be best not to tell Wendy about Peter coming back. It would only hurt her more to know that Peter was angry with all of them, her included. As the rest of the boys drifted off to an uneasy sleep, Michael sat in bed, wide awake. After he was positive everyone else was sleeping, he crept to the bookshelf and reached his arm under it as far as he could go. Finally, his hand brushed the thimble. He grasped it tightly, and after crawling back into bed, he tucked it safely beneath his pillow. 


	3. chapter two

The next morning, Wendy stirred slightly in her bed before opening her eyes. 'Another empty day,' she thought sadly. She sat up in bed, her arms resting on her knees. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" she scolded herself aloud. "You cannot continue to act like this, it is really time for you to accept the facts, and the fact is... Peter isn't coming back." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, and got out of bed. She stood in front of the mirror on her dresser and smiled at her image. 'A new day, and a new Wendy,' she thought triumphantly. She couldn't continue to mope like she had been. Her brothers needed her, and she knew she hadn't been the best sister lately. With some reluctance, she took off the acorn, her kiss, and placed it back into the box. This time, however, instead of placing the box back on her night stand, she stuck it on a high shelf in the corner of her closet. Then Wendy pulled out a robe from the closet and after she shrugged it on, she closed her closet door and hurried to the nursery.

Opening the door quietly, she peeked her head in. All of the boys were still sleeping. She stood in the center of the room, and began to bang on a pot and wooden spoon she had found near one of the twins' beds. They all jumped out of bed with a start to see Wendy grinning at all of them, a sight the boys had not seen in a long time.

"Good morning, brothers, I've been thinking, when was the last time all of us went sledding together?" The boys cheered; Wendy had refused to go sledding with the group several times in the past week. "I'm going to go help Mother with breakfast, then after we eat, we'll head out to the hill," she announced and left the room to go prepare breakfast downstairs. The boys stared at each other in astonishment. This wasn't the Wendy that looked so tired and sad last night... this reminded them of the old Wendy. Not daring to ask any questions, they all threw their clothes on and hurried downstairs.

Wendy breathed in the brisk air as the approached the hill they always went sledding on, with a twin on each side of her. The rest of the boys walked behind, all dragging their sleds Father had given as Christmas presents. Wendy settled herself on the back of one with the twins in front of her and John in the very front, steering. They pushed off and flew down the hill. Wendy laughed from the exhilaration of the wind blowing past her hair as she clung tightly to the boys.

Slowly, the skidded to a stop far past the foot of the hill. Wendy rolled off the sled and made a snow angel right there. She sat up carefully to make sure she didn't ruin the image. She smiled at the boys, looking so happy with the snow that clung to the curls of her hair that had escaped her knitted hat. One of the twins crawled towards her and began to say "I'm glad you're back Wendy, we don't care that-" "That you've been in a slump these past few weeks, dear sister! It's just good to have you back," John interjected. He had sensed that the little boy was going to mention Peter's visit and angry words, and that was the last thing Wendy needed to hear right now, especially after the scene in the nursery the night before. Wendy looked a little puzzled, but just smiled lightly and jumped up, urging the boys to go down the hill with her again.

It was late afternoon when the group decided it was time to head home. Mother had a large pot of hot chocolate simmering for them, which was wonderful along with the cookies her and Wendy had made the day before. As they all sat around the kitchen table, Mother glanced at the clock and said "Oh dear, children, I have to go get ready for the party tonight. Please be sure you clean up after yourselves." She was stopped on the staircase by the arguments from the children. She turned around and said "Now, don't start saying I never told you about tonight, I must have mentioned it a hundred times. Your father and I are attending a party in honor of his boss, your Aunt will be watching you, and she's bringing Slightly over to spend the night." All traces of argument disappeared at the mention of Slightly coming to visit. Though they saw him often, it was always a treat to have him spend the night.

Later that evening, the children (Slightly included) and Aunt Millicent gathered in the front hall to bid Mother and Father good-bye. Mother looked stunning, as always, in a rich purple gown that showed off her graceful figure. Father also looked handsome in his tuxedo and top hat. They waved and blew kisses as they climbed into the carriage. A light snow was falling and Aunt Millicent closed the door. She had become a changed woman since Slightly entered her life. She no longer nagged Mother and Father about Wendy, and she became a more enjoyable person in general.

"Well, lovies, I believe it's time for bed," she declared. "Oh, Auntie, please, can Wendy tell at least one story before bedtime," the boys pleaded. She threw up her hands and laughed. "Yes, yes, of course it's fine, but after she's finished, then it shall be bedtime!" The children cheered and raced up the stairs while Aunt Millicent settled into a book downstairs.

"Cinderella flew through the air, far from all things ugly and ordinary," Wendy said dramatically as she recited the children's favorite story. When she reached the part about Captain Hook, the twins cried out. Of course, the story was quite frightening to them, since they were the youngest and had actually wrangled with the monster, along with the rest of the boys.

John stood up and grasped a wooden sword (Mother had taken their real ones away), ready for his role. "Girlie, we have come for ye glass slippers!" He charged at Wendy, who expertly deflected his sword with her own and replied angrily "Who be you to order me about and call me 'girlie'?" The fight continued and soon all of the children had picked up a sword and were fighting. Aunt Millicent rushed into the room. "Children! I do believe it's time for bed, Wendy, finish the story and make sure they're in bed."

The boys settled down and Wendy leaned against the window, finishing her story "After defeating the entire crew of pirates, Peter Pan flew to Cinderella. He untied her, and gave her his secret kiss. They flew away to Neverland, and lived happily ever after." She sighed resignedly. Slightly, unaware of the incident from the night before, spoke up. "I do say, brothers, I believe the thing I miss the most is flying. Do you remember the feeling of the warm ocean breeze on your face... this dreary winter weather makes me miss it so!" The rest of the boys just mumbled in agreement. Wendy shook her thoughts and helped the younger boys into bed. After she had kissed them all good-night, she turned down the lamps. Standing in the doorway for a moment, she wished she could stay in the warm comfort of the nursery. 'That is not for me, anymore,' she thought sadly 'it is time for me to grow up.' With a soft click, she shut the door.

Soon enough, there were snores resounding throughout the room. Michael lifted his head timidly, and after he was sure the rest of the boys were sleeping, he reached under his pillow. 


	4. chapter three

Wendy felt a presence in her room even before her eyes were open. Her heart began to race, and she held her breath as she peeked open one eye. Her hopes fell; it was only Michael. As she chided herself for being so silly and thinking it would be Peter, she sat up and said "Michael, dear, what is it? Have you had another nightmare?" He shook his head and clutched his teddy closer. He climbed atop the bed next to Wendy. "Well, what is it then," she said sleepily. 

"Wendy. I think this belongs to you," he said softly and handed her the thimble. Wendy's eyes widened in shock and she stared at her brother. "Michael... is this the one I gave to Peter?" Michael nodded. "But... how? How did this... was Peter here?" Michael looked like he was nearly ready to cry, his lip trembling as he moved closer to his sister and replied "Peter is sad, Wendy. He needs you to go back and make him happy again. You've been sad too, we all see it. Today was fun, but you're still sad."

Wendy's head was reeling. She pushed her own thoughts out of her head and said "He was here, then... he didn't even talk to me... I can't just leave again, Michael, I'm supposed to be growing up. And anyway, I don't have any fairy dust to get back." That's when Wendy got the next shock of the night. Michael pulled out a small pouch from his night dress's pocket and handed it to Wendy without a word. Wendy knew what would be inside without opening the pouch, but she looked anyway. There was the shimmery magic dust that twinkled with every color of the rainbow, used only by fairies and children to fly. Michael began to speak. "Tinker Bell told me, before we left, to collect some from her, just in case something happened and someone needed to go back to Neverland... there's enough in there for just one person. And something has happened, Wendy. I don't know what, but Peter needs you. John said you miss him more than us, so it's you that must go to him, Wendy. Just please, after you help him, come back."

Wendy's eyes glistened with tears, and she said sadly "Michael, you're wrong. This does not belong to me, I gave it to Peter and told him it was his to keep." Michael replied in an innocent tone only a child could possess "Then you must go back and give it to him, Wendy." She clutched her little brother tightly, torn between her duties at home, and Peter. Michael pulled away from her, the tears falling now on both of their cheeks. "Please, Wendy, you must help him. I... I just have this feeling that something is wrong in Neverland." Wendy shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled tearfully at her little brother. "Okay." So much for her resolution; in her heart, Wendy knew this was the chance she had been waiting for, ever since the night they had returned. She climbed out of bed, and headed towards her window. Michael shook his head and said "No, you should leave from the nursery window... it's tradition." Wendy laughed slightly, and the crept down the hall to the nursery. Stopping at the door, the look on Wendy's face clearly said that she remembered something and she whispered to Michael that she would be right back. She ran to her room, and returned several moments later. Then she nodded at Michael to open the door.

Wendy looked around the room carefully. The boys were all fast asleep, but she would have to be quick about this. She hurried to the window and shoved it open. Cold air came rushing into the room. She took the pouch and dumped it over her head. The tingle spread over her, and a glow came to her cheeks. She kissed Michael on the cheek and ruffled his hair, then took one last lingering glance again at the room, her haven. "Remember, Wendy, happy thoughts," Michael whispered, barely audible.

Wendy took a deep breath, and leaped out the window. She didn't fly, she began to fall.

She was free falling, and the ground was quickly rising to receive her. 'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!' she thought frantically. "PETER!" The name was wrenched from her lungs, her face covered in tears, her eyes squeezed shut as she prepared for the inevitable impact.

It didn't come. After several excruciating seconds, she opened her eyes, and saw she was floating mere inches above the ground. Wendy laughed, and felt herself rising up again. She was soon level with the nursery window, where the boys had awakened from their slumber, after hearing her heartbreaking scream, staring out the window in astonishment. "Farewell, brothers, do not fear, I shall return!" she called out to them. Her laughter echoed throughout the empty London streets as she flew higher and higher, until she was but a speck in the sky.


End file.
